Schrödinger Date
by Houki Minami
Summary: It's like that paradox: If a cat and a dhampir are sharing tea, snacks and their company inside a box, is it a date or not? One might same yes and no at the same time./ Gaspard x Koneko fluff/2th chapter as a Lemon
1. Schrödinger Date

**It's a metaphysics refrence, in case you didn't know...**

 **Hello there, DxD fandom, It's me after a hell of an year turn and work over work to deal with. It might sound like an excuse, but I was also dealing with the horrible disease that is being a lazy bum, and leaving all of my fics to rot over the year, so no excuses. Even so, yeah, here it is, the small Gaspard x Koneko fanfic i've been promising for a while yet didn't had the guts or time to write it. Even so, I hope you can all enjoy this little forgotten fic idea and have a nice turn of year and happy new year. Yay for me, I guess.**

 **As always, DxD doesnt belong to me.**

 **Also, I know the majority of people rather spell it as 'Gasper', but honestly, when you start digging up references and doesn't want to remever yourself about a rather creepy ghost, you get stuck with 'Gaspard' instead. Also, it sounds cooler.**

 **Also, this is the LEAST form of Gaspard's perversion you'll see in this fandom, so yeah.**

* * *

Tables neatly decorated with proper ruffles and girly decorations? Check.

Cookies, pudding, a bit of milk and other delicious desserts put on the table for the best reach for both parties? Check.

Tea brewed by Akeno-senpai herself just to make sure it's the best way? Check.

Pillows for a more comfortable stay inside that orange box? Check.

Check, check, check.

Gaspard Vladi smiled to himself, adjusting the newly-acquired male Kuoh Academy uniform he asked Rias-senpai specifically for that occasion, blushing seeing his own reflection on the mirror of the Occult research club, all neat and tidy for his eventual... Date. He couldn't help but to stare at his own navel, fiddling his pale, delicate fingers just by thinking about it.

It hasn't been even a week since he became a second-year, all the new responsibilities he had acquire since Akeno-senpai and Rias-senpai were no more there to keep him company in the Occult Research Club room, and while all of his old and new companions were there to cheer him up, he couldn't help but to feel a bit alienated and scared about the new trials of his new school year, not to mention the approaching Azazel Cup and the fact that, if things goes as planned, he'd have to face him own friends and even Issei-senpai, the current Red Dragon Emperor. All of those feelings, fears and weight combined would probably make the old Gaspard hide inside his beloved box, lock all the doors in his room and never come back from the shadows...

The old Gaspard, that is. This time, however, was different. Thanks to his idol and master, his beloved senior Issei Hyoudou, Gaspard could see all the possibilities in a brighter light, and even if things are scary or mysterious for someone like him, a rejected, lonely and scared half-breed, he could at least lift up his head and say, even with trembling lips and the tending jumps back to the orange box, that everything would turn out fine, like his dear Senpai would always say. He was slowly taking better control of his Sacred Gear and Balor seemed to have settled down, Valerie was fine under custody's of the Gremory's, and until the Azazel cup, he had nothing to worry about, he could finally resume his... 'Normal' routine as a servant of Rias Gremory, a student and his cross dressing self... Or so he thought. What he wasn't expecting was Koneko Toujou, a fellow classmate, clubmate and peerage colleague to come closer and say:

"Gaspard-kun, teach me how to go on a date."

Gaspard doesn't remember much after those words of a quick romance, just that he could only repeat the word 'Date' until there was no more air inside his lungs, his vision turning into a complete blur and his descend to the floor, where his head got to get a Date with the ground faster than he could with Koneko, but not before having a one-second stand with the nearby table. Issei said that he could've got brain damage, ironic considering that he was a blond crossdressing Vampire with time-stopping abilities...

Jokes and concussions aside, he was relieved to know that what Koneko actually meant is that she wanted to 'learn' how to be in a proper date for when would be her turn with Issei, she would be ready to impress, and from all the males in their circle, she trusts him the most regarding women and their likes, whatever the heck she means by that.

Gaspard could only sigh in relief, knowing that she just wanted to 'train', so he wouldn't be NTR'ing his beloved senpai behind his back, but at the same time after accepting her offer for their non!date, he grew anxious. I mean, aside from Valerie and the other girls of the Occult Research Club, he didn't have that much knowledge about girls nor much contact with them either, and while Issei could be the so-called future harem king, his participation in the matter could be... Unreliable, same with Yuuto, but for different reasons. Apparently, Koneko chose him for their non!date specifically because he's that 'harmless' and inexperienced in those Dating ideas, and in one form or another, she could grasp the simplest idea of such, so that when Issei choose her for a date, she'd be ready.

With all due respect, considering his senpai's record of dating girls of his harem, Gaspard was in no hurry...

And so, the date is set. And by date, we mean a small simulation of a café in his little orange box in the Occult Research Club room, a situation where all girls claimed it was kind of adorable. Hey! He might not be that Gaspard from before, but old habits are hard to die, and even harder to kill. He thanked all the Vampire deities that Koneko accepted his conditions, so in return, he did everything in his power to make sure that would be the best non!date of her life, second only to senpai's, when he... Eventually... Ask her... On a date...Eventually... One day... Maybe...

Too much? Yes? Okay, then...

But anyway, everything Indeed, for asking advices from all the girls he knew, to ask Akeno-senpai to brew the best tea she could think of, ask senpai for the best confectionaries and all the things Koneko likes; to all the small details such as the cat-themed napkins and the aforementioned male Kuoh uniform so that things couldn't get awkward(er) between them, since he knew the red dragon wouldn't crossdress during a date. He still hasn't been able to get the hang out of the fact he's wearing pants, specially the 'intimate grip' he's feeling down there, but looking at the mirror, he feels more like Issei now, and that was the boost he needed in his confidence to get on with the non!date. He'd be wearing Issei's trademark red shirt too, but someone or someones has been stealing those to do God knows what...

Looking at the mirror to adjust his tie and collar, he again blushed with his own reflection and the fact he was actually going on a non!date with Koneko, even if said non!date was just a meeting between the two in a larger box filled with snacks and tea. His mind couldn't still wrap around such fact, but for today, he shakes his head and puts on his best grin: for today, he's not Gaspard. Oh no, today he's Koneko's non!date, and for today, he'll be bold, classy, gentle-manly and above of all, sure of himself! Couldn't let Issei-senpai's lectures about being a man gone to waste, he has a wonderful pair of balls down there to be proud of, even if said pair is being squeezed by his pants now; but no matter. Today, he's going to be a man!

 ***KNOCK-KNOCK!***

"Eeeek~!" Eventually, of course, because the scared shriek he just let out was anything but manly. Fortunately, his better judgement got the best out of him as he didn't jump right into the nearest orange box around and ruin the date. Instead, he bites his lower lips so no more girly screams could escape his lips, gulps his lasts drops of fear and regret, and recompose himself, tapping his palms a few times on his pale cheeks so that he could stay in the game, regretting soon after since it also turned his face into a big tomato of hurt. At least the pain helped him stay focused, and instead he turns to the door. "I-I mean... C-Coming!"

Peace of mind, calm heart, act manly and certainly, those were the things he's hammering inside his little dumbhir head as for now. No time to be a weakling and a coward, as senpai would say, he must act proud to have a wonderful pair of balls between his legs, and that was enough to make him walk towards said door at a robotic pace and answer it. The moment he touched the knob, however, his world stops. It wasn't the cold metal of Said knob, nor the breeze entering the room, but what would be the outcome of their non!date. Couldn't be worse than the outcome of senpai's first date, that's for sure(too soon?), but again, this is his first date, and no matter how many heads up, tips or tea he has with himself, things could always get worse from there.

...

No. No! He can't think like that! He has to keep his head up and hope for the best. If you think you've lost since the beginning, then you're as good as dead. It took Gaspard another while to finally muster the courage to turn the knob and answer the call, and for a moment, all the bad thoughts and uncertainness came back, and he even consider giving up. But for a second moment, his mind figure what he should do!

'I must think... Like Issei-senpai!'

And then...!

"Hello, Gaspard-kun..."

"Good evening, mademoiselle. May I escort you to the local where I prepared the arrangements for our lovely experimental encounter?"

"..."

"..."

...

It took him a second to realize, and when it did, Gaspard started to sweat a river. In front of him, Toujou Koneko, the mascot of Kuoh Academy and fellow peerage member, wearing the typical Kuoh uniform with her trademark black kitty hair clip and stoic expression, could only blink once in surprise, before her stare could be reduced to half an eyelid shut. As one would said, she was not amused, and this only made Gaspard feel worse. The Dhampir boy became mute after such, lips trembling and tearing eyes as the space between that embarrassing introduction and now grew more and more, yet no other words shared between the two parties. In the end, Koneko sighed...

"Yeah. Hi, too." She said in her normal monotone tone, passing the statue of a boy to enter the Occult Research Club turned-café. Unimpressed she was, and down he goes. She was fortunately looking away from him so he could tear up and whine a little bit for that starting fiasco, knowing that, if things continue like that, it can only get worse. A mental slap, that was all he needed to be back at the game, turning around with the best smile he could muster at the moment, seeing her looking at the large box with the table, tea and snacks, observing it with curiosity. "Is this... Where we're gonna practice?"

"A-Ah! Yes. I prepared everything so that... I'd be... Neat and like a café..." He blushes, tightly frowning his entire face for her silent judgement. Koneko, however, was in fact surprised how much effort he put in that arrangement, and the kitty napkins were kinda cute, not to mention the smell of warm milk lingering around one of the cups. She blushes a little, looking at him again, still on the stop, sweating and his entire face frowning it was almost turning inside out.

"It's nice." She simply says, and that was enough to snap Gaspard away from his daze, he looks back at her, and the small blush and her nod of approval made him smile, looking at his own fiddling fingers in bliss and relief, his face burning with the same intensity as the tea on the table. He soon recovers from this other daze to pay attention on the moment. He might've hit a good one now, but the non!date was still going. He must keep focus and pace.

"Thank you... Ah! Yes! We should... Should sit now." He stumbles a little on his words, but even so, Gaspard walks for her side of the box, and adjusts the little black cushion of where she would sit. All set and done, he opens space for her in the box. "Uuuuh~... Here, Koneko-chan. I-I... Prepared the cushion for you... I hope it's... Comfortable."

"Thanks." She murmurs, maintaining her state fixated on the table, adjusting her skirt so there was no wardrobe malfunction or a small grip on it. Like expected, Koneko sits on her heels, taking a deep breath to get used to that position. All done, Gaspard takes a breath of relief before going to the other side of the box and sit on his own cushion, legs folded in front of himself like he use to do. A minute of silence.

"And... Here! Napkins for you and me! I asked Akeno-senpai to brew us her best tea, b-but if you don't want it, I have coffee and... Hot milk. Oh! And the cakes from that café Rias-senpai used to go... And sugar and sweetener... If you want." And as fast as he could, the blond dhampir pointed at everything in front of them, from the small cups for each one of them, for the small variety of cakes spread all over the table, the fancy tea jar and the equally fancy milk jar, and the incongruous thermos holding the coffee. Again, a small pinky tint decorated Koneko's cheeks, alternating her stare from all the drool-inducing confectionaries on the table to the doll-like Bishop doing his best to maintain his smile for her, back at the fancy table and the goods. Wait, so the dumb Dhampir give himself all that work for that non!date, all for her? She couldn't stop blinking, trying to process all that information. The moment they agreed to have a non!date in the Occult Research Club, in his box, she was already waiting for a small(er) scale simulation, with they only staring at each other until he freaks out and she having to leave to give him some space. But now, even with all the sweat and tremblings, Gaspard was stout and strong, and she was the one having second thoughts. Unknown to her own monologue, he scratches his cheek seeing the silence between them. "Uuuuh~... I-I'm Sorry, Koneko-chan... If I'm missing anything..."

"No. It's good. Nice, Gaspard-kun." She speaks, nodding at him and taking a small nip out of the pudding next to her. Her eyes wide for how delicious that little piece of milky Good was, her cat ears popping out of her head to flick left and right in silent euphoria, surprising her Dhampir date. Soon the ears flicked back, and she put the spoon down again to look at him. She blinks, he blinks, and then a smile. "It's delicious. Thank you."

"Waaaah~... I mean! Uh-muh! Even for a... A... a non!date, a man should do the best!" He slap himself away from the compliment-induced reverie to furiously nod at her words, his face almost exploding yet a genuine smile of joy and accomplishment spread all over it.

Koneko would normally think that reaction was creepy, but he was almost beaming with excitement and breaking such would be rude. Also, even if only inside her head, she appreciated it, she liked it, it was cute, a bit too cute, but cute nonetheless. As for Gaspard, he could only take a deep breath and smile to himself. Despite the rocky start, as for now, everything is going smooth and slow, she likes the arrangement, she likes the sweets, and he hasn't jump into the nearest carton cube yet, so this could be only a good sign, right? Right. He just needs to keep his head and heart on check, move the conversation slowly, and in no time, the date would be over! He just needs to... Needs to...

...

 _'H-H-HOW DO I KEEP ON WITH THE DATE?!'_

Yes, indeed. Everything was good, everything was fine, the sweets were on point, the tea, coffee and milk were still warm, and the kitten napkins were arranged perfectly with the rest of the table. It was the recipe for a good date, and all he needed was to keep on with and end it with a golden key, like a perfect date, no matter how microcosmical, has to. However, the question was: how is he suppose to do that?! Everything was fine and dandy, but the moment all the glitter and surprise from his arrangements faded, all there was now is a Nekomata and a dhampir on a orange box in the middle of the room. Sounds like the start of a joke, but Gaspard couldn't find any reason to laugh...

"Ah... Ahahah... Ahahah..." even with the cruel question without answer, he still needs to be positive and leading for the whole situation, so he smiles, he smiles while his faltering laugh would denounce his current mood along with the creepy face of someone trying too hard, still not but certainly trying to break Koneko's promise of a polite date. He took a quick nick of the cheery pie, quietly munching it along with her, and the pause. One minute passes. Another bite, another pause... Geez, if there was a way to break the ice. He snaps his fingers! Of course! "Uh... Well... Ah! L-Lovely weather, we're having, right? I mean... Isn't it nice?"

"I... I guess." She responds, looking for one of the walls. Gaspard's face falters, realizing the lack of open windows to give him any heads up. It was an indoor date, and there were no windows, so the subject died there.

"Y-Yeah..." That's so embarrassing, he couldn't figure if The steam was coming from the milk jar or his own burning ears. Koneko pours some coffee and milk on her cup, mix them up and take a quick sip. Pause, no words. Gaspard does the same, this time with tea, and takes a sip, and then Pause. Another idea pops into his head. "Oh! Uh~... Koneko-chan, at least... Oh! Are you using perfume? It's... It's nice! Super nice! It smells nice!"

"No, I'm not." She simply replies, making both look around in curiosity, specially Gaspard. What the...? So from where that sweet scent was coming from? It was close, but not enough, and it isn't coming from the snacks either. He couldn't think of anything else, but then he turns to Koneko, who was now pointing at the floor, or rather, the box, making him make a question mark, and blush in realization: "I think it's the box. Orange box, huh?"

"Y-Yeah..." And with nothing else to say, he lowers his head apologetically. The nekomata said nothing, but he could bet all of his dresses that she was just silently judging him. However, she hums something.

"It's nice." She murmurs, taming another bite from the pudding. Was that a genuine comment, or just something to make him feel less guilty? He doesn't know, and honestly, that was what keep him from expressing anything else but that uneasy smile. Calm down, calm down, the date is still going, there's still time to save it from any other breaking speech disaster. He gulps a hard one again, takes a deep breath, and tries yet again:

"K-Koneko-chan, how does it feel, huh? I mean, we're already second-years! Time sure flies, d-doesn't it? I wonder how it feels like... To be a senpai now~!" He jumps on his seat and makes a pump-up pose, trying to pass on that he was really excited about becoming a second-year student along with her. "Can you imagine? All the responsibilities, the possibilities of a cool school field trip, the new chores he'll have to deal with the school ground, the... New transferred students and new ones to get used to... And to start thinking about university and work... A-And... To the subjects getting harder... And to g-grow up and maybe never see... Our senpais again... And... And... And..."

"..."

"Uuuuuuh~...!" Great, now he made himself sad. Sure, his days as a second-year has barely started, but putting everything in perspective, he already want it to end, covering his blushing face in fear as his pointy ears would steam out of control. Maybe it was a mistake, he has done nothing but to trip one time after the other, and honestly, Koneko-chan was probably getting tired of hearing his voice. He sighs, lowering his hands so he could hug his own legs, supporting his chin on his soft knees, still red as a tomato. "I'm sorry, Koneko-chan, I really am. And not just about that... Sorry if... I can't be like senpai..."

"..."

Boy, wasn't that a little too harsh on himself? But it's true, after all. No matter how many times he tries to simulate the Red dragon Emperor, copy his mannerisms and mentality, and even his 'never-giving-up!' Showy attitude, his heart couldn't take the blows of failure, and in the end, no matter who he tries to assimilate, he's just the little, coward, fragile Gaspard Vladi, and nothing else.

Maybe people were right, there was nothing manly or virile about him, and anyone could pass him as a girly girl, he wouldn't blame them, nor that he could do anything about it anyway. He buries his forehead on his own knees, teary eyes ready to burst out, and not even daring to look at Koneko-chan, her stare would be enough to shatter the little of confidence he still has, and make him go back at square one. Silence yet again, no words from either party. He doesn't know what would happen now. Would she just stand up and leave? Most likely, and honestly, what he was expecting her to do. The date was over, and so his day...

Just like any day...

...

"Gaspard-kun, here."

"K-Koneko-ch-...?" Gaspard lifted his head so he could be a gentleman and respond to Koneko's call one last time, but before any answer could come from his mouth, something invaded in a second, shutting him up with something cold, hard... Sweet? He blinks once, twice, then notices that what entered his mouth was the silver spoon from the tea arrangement, being carried by noone other than his non!date, who was directly staring at him. She removed Said spoon from his mouth, leaving only the sweet scent and taste of pudding in it. He munches a few times, gulps it down then looks back at her. "H-Huh~... Well~...!"

"Was it tasty?"

"Eh...?" He jumps once for her sudden question, confused.

"The pudding. Was it tasty?" She repeats herself, her hand still holding the silver spoon between her fingers. He was at lost of words, eyes darting everywhere to have some ground he could hold up to. He was so down, and the comeback came so suddenly, he needed something to pin himself down. Unfortunately, it all ended in front of him, where Koneko Toujou stood, but for some reason, just by looking at her, words were already forming inside his mind.

"I-It... It's delicious!" He spurts, nodding at her. Koneko smiles, taking a spoonful out of the tasty treat for herself. She nods as well. Silence again, the fire inside him dies again, and he lowers his head a little, embarrassed. "Huh... Koneko-chan...?"

"Do you like your coffee black, with sugar or sweetener?" She darts him with another lightning question before he could finish, picking the thermos bottle and pouring some coffee On two cups, putting the sugar/sweetener pots right next to it. He was at daze while she does it so, and snapped back when said thermos so loudly hit the table, in which he nodded his head like a stubborn bowling pin.

"U-Uuh~... Sweetener, please." Because just because you're a vampire, you shouldn't neglect a healthier alternative as Valerie would said. On accord, Koneko picked and ripped a small sweetener badge and dipped its sweet grains on his cup to pass it to him, while also putting two sugar cubes for her own. Still a little confused, Gaspard could only mirror her spoon movement to mix his drink and then took a quick sip out of it. Shock! He makes a face, feeling the bitter liquid he gulped down his system, the sweetener not helping at all, even making it taste worse. Even so, he drinks it wholly, then puts his cup and plate down, sticking his tongue out. Maybe he wasn't as grown-up as his title as a second-year made him believe. "Yuck...!"

"Bitter. Ugh." He shots his eyes to Koneko, surprised to see that she had the same reaction as his, if not a bit more contained. She stares back, and one, two seconds pass, and in the end, both burst down in giggles, cute giggles between friends. Koneko then reaches for the tea jar to pour some for themselves. Again, a satchel of sweetener, two sugar cubes. They drink, and the sweeter taste makes them smile to each other. "Better."

"Yep! Much better." He laughs quietly, snapping back once he becomes self-aware or the current situation. He sulks on his own legs, while his stare would swiftly drift away from her, going down with the more melancholic thoughts. As always, his refuge in his box. "Koneko-chan, I..."

"Gaspard-kun, I'm sorry too..."

"Eh...?" Her words came out as a surprise for him, as he blinks back to stare at his nekomata non!date. He gasps with her current situation: eyes down, sulking demeanor, the cat ears on top of her head flipping a few times before laying low, stare going adrift, just like him. But what for? "Koneko-chan...?"

"I'm sorry... If this date isn't going the way you planned. It's my first time too. My bad." She intone in a lower, whispering voice, her ears flipping a little in apparent discomfort. Gaspard wide his eyes in surprise, letting a small gasp left his mouth. Wait, is she also... Lost in that situation? He seriously doesn't know how to feel now: relieved? That would be rude. Sympathetic? Well, kinda, but that only would make her feel worse. Amused? Not his thing, mind you. The only thing he could do in the moment was a bit of comfort the only way he knew how: placing a hand on top of hers on the table, giving it a light rub.

"Err~... D-D-Don't be... It's hard... I'm sorry too." He musters to say it, looking at his own hand over hers, tapping a few times. He looks back at her, and her stare shifts from his hand to him, taken back but his bold(well, at least coming from him.) gestures. He scratches his own cheek with a finger, looking away for a bit, taking a sip out of his tea, then looking back. For some reason, it was like his hand got stuck on the back of her own, not that he was complaining, it was warm and nice. He looks back, and tries to smile. "B-But... Well... We don't know how to deal with this, but... But at least... We still got desserts and tea..."

"..." She lowers her head, taking another sip from her cup of tea, and sighs, quietly hiding her blushing face with the little cup and the steam coming from it. She won't say it, but the feeling on his hand on hers is nice, it feels nice, it makes her happy. There is a pause. "Yeah, you're right."

And they resumed with the non!date their own way, sharing a low laugh with each other. After that, for some reason, Gaspard felt like a huge weight was lift from his shoulders. Sure, he's a bit upset about how it turned out, but now that he knows that neither of them could make that situation any more comfortable, surprisingly that made things a lot more tolerable. No other words were share anymore, only the sound of munching, eating, drinking and pouring, and honestly, he couldn't be more at home with that direction the non!date is heading. No words, no actions, only the company of one another, and that was all he needs to feel at ease...

Koneko as well. Surrounded by beautiful and bountiful senpai's, not to mention the figure of her own sister, she knows exactly how to feel a bit off. Issei was a lot of things, things she loves, but a pervert above all else, and her lack of... 'Charms' would bother her to no end. The only thing she could grasp upon herself was at least a personality, so maybe she could use that as a boost into her appeal until the time she starts developing a bit more. Alas, her personality would need a lot more work for Issei to look at her the way she wanted, so she needs to practice, a lot, and who better to practice with than the shy, wimpy Dhampir, the butt of every joke? Turns out... His effort to make that non!date work came as a surprise for her, and even with all the slips and facefaults from his typical personality, all of those actually made it even more special. Just like with the other girls, she was starting to feel a bit self-conscious. Her personality sure needs... A lot of work.

All of that negative feelings, self-consciousness, awkwardness, trembling lips and nervous wreckage vanished as soon as they shared some thoughts and now cookies and tea. For some reason, all of that silence and company was soothing, calming, and once in a while, their hands would reach for the same piece of dessert and slightly touch, making them back off a bit, sharing a bit of warmth with each other, it was nice. The non!date didn't walk the way it suppose to, but he couldn't be happier about this new outcome.

Before they knew it, it was all done. The last piece of pudding and cookie was gone, and while the bitter coffee was still there, the tea jar found itself empty. Gaspard looks at the empty table, back to Koneko, and awkwardly smiles, feeling the uneasiness building up again. Some things never change...

"So... I guess this is it." He sighs, she's going adrift elsewhere to avoid looking at her anymore, now lowering his head. Her response, a simple shy nod, came undetected for him.

"Gaspard-kun, I..."

"Koneko-Chan...!" And suddenly, he grabs both her hands and shots himself up in her direction, golden eyes wide in surprise for such a bold move. She was going to comfort him a little bit for all of his hard work through the non!date, but seeing him going ape was enough even for herself! He was blushing, he was trembling like a stick on the wind, but now that things were done, there was no turning back now. "I'm sorry! I know I can't ever be like senpai, act like him or take you to a date like that, but when you asked me to help you get used to a date, it... It made me very happy! If... If... If you ever want some help from me, even after all of that, I'll... I'll be very happy to do this again! I'll... I'll do my best next time, every single time! I just... Want to be useful... Koneko-chan..."

"..."

"...!"

...

Silence, now.

"Thank you, Gaspard-kun." Teary eyes made him almost impossible to look forward, but when he did, he could see now Koneko-chan sporting a small smile on her face, also picking his hands now with her own, closing them in a tight grip. So warm and fuzzy, she takes a deep breath. "I'm... Sorry, too. I don't have much breasts like our senpai's, and I don't know a thing about this Date thing, so... It got awkward. My bad. If you're really want to keep it like that... You can help me more times... If you want."

"I... I'd love to!" He smiles, she blushes, and he giggles.

Both with dating skills, both with no knowledge about each other, yet, somehow, the date was still going for about an hour later, and later, they'd settle with another one in the future, this time, with no tricks, plays or any other form of place. A date without anything but themselves, and Gaspard And Koneko, surprisingly, were okay with such. Gaspard doesn't need to be like Issei, and Koneko doesn't need to be like her sister or senpai's, they just needed to have each other to have a good time, although Koneko would like a dessert or two, and akeno-senpai would love to make them so more tea. Even so, it was a fun non!date, it was a pleasant afternoon...

Little did they realize, in that little moment between the two, they are the magi...

* * *

 **And we close with an O. Henry reference...**

 **Now, did I write this story? The majority of the fandom is more concerned about how Issei works, lemons and tons and tons and tons of OC's, little space for some goodol' fashioned pairings and ships, like my favorite Vali x Kuroka, Xenovia x Yuuto, Saji's own harem, Sairaorg x Sou-sou and so on and on, and I bet it'll raise some questions about the M-rating. I'll explain it that, first**

 **1), if you know my writing, you know I'll perverse this pairing in the next chapter, lots of lemons with a new thing I want to write between those two. It might take a while, but I'll get there, and;**

 **2) I really want people to realize you can write a decent fic with gaspard as a MAN. I might not, but maybe you can. I mean, seriously, if you can't think of Gaspard as a man, okay, fine, but don't perverse his character to a female just because of that.**

 **I know there are several other fics that portrays either Yuuto or Vali as female, but Gaspard is a different thing because his personality and mannerism plays a lot on his characterization and development, and Issei's own as well. Why change his gender? So that your Issei-INO or your OC have another hole to fill? It always bothers me that even people like MxC write Gaspard as a girl just to have one more in the totem harem.**

 **His interactions with issei also plays an important part in the latter's personality: Issei tries to help him despite the fact that Gaspard is a crossdressing cute boy. You'd expect him to make fun of him(which he did earlier, I admit) or shove him as a homo joke left and right, but in the end, he helps him regardlessly, saying that the people issei helps doesn't have to be a harem candidate to get his help. I have yet to see someone turning Gaspard into a girl for the sake of storytelling instead fuck-hole, or so that they OC's or even the writers don't feel uncomfortable by lusting over that cute boy, which is by itself stupid and with a little lowkey homophobic. I LUST OVER SOME CUTE GIRLS IN ANIME TOO, AND THAT'S FINE BY ME!**

 **anyway, enough about my rant, I hope this isn't the first or last fanfic with gaspard as a main, slash or not. Regardlessly, I hope you enjoyed this fic, leave a pretty review and have a nice year. Greetings~.**


	2. Schrödinger Trap(Lemon)

**Hey, DxD fandom. Here's your witch from the red dragon, Houki Minami.**

 **Man, those feel months have been a mess. Nothing than a good reform around couldn't help, but long story short, RL have been catching up with me pretty badly, and leaving me with no time to write. I have no other than myself to blame, so don't you qorry about me, my updates might start getting a bit better from now on, and I'll start taking care of myself, all things considered. Thanks for whoever believed in me in those past months, you're the true champions.**

 **And, also, why don't kickstart this new year and era, now that DxD is over, with a good ol' lemon from the so-called Queen of Lemons... Which I want to believe but probably not me? Like I said, I can't keep things pure for too much, and so, here's a lemon chapter in this Gaspard x Koneko fanfic. Enjoy!**

 **WARNING THOUGH: This chapter might make some people uncomfortable due to the fact it's Koneko X gaspard, and while they're on 17 gap age, their appearances might make some people squick with the lemon. Also, a bit of Femdom and questionable content ahead. So the old saying: Don't like it, Read anyway. And then complain to me about it when you're done. It's not like you have anything better to do with your time, right?**

 **Like always, DxD doesnt belong to me.**

* * *

"K-Koneko-chan… W-What is happening? W-Why are you doing this?"

Gaspard Vladi could only shiver now that he lies on a strange soft bed, strip of anything but a very convenient towel laid on his wrist censoring his most sensitive part and a piece of cloth covering his eyes, making him stare at only darkness, no idea where he is and how he get there in the first place, considering how cloudy his mind was with all the adrenaline in his body. The only thing he remember was that he had another training not!date with his dear clubmate, peerage fellow and classmate Toujou Koneko, which was discovering the intricacies and tips of a perfect date with her dear senpai and idol Hyoudou Issei. after a quick share of snacks, tea and bitter coffee, fortunately controlled by a few cubes of sugar, Koneko touched a subject that made him jump out of their box:

She wanted to know how to pleasure her dear Issei, how to reach his special parts and have his babies. In other words…

Sex.

Gaspard could only jump from such bold statement, pretty surprising too. After all, Koneko was known to be pretty prude regarding things she considers 'innapropriate' or 'indecent', and was quick on the draw to label someone as 'the worst' with the single mention of it of such subjects. To hear her come like this with in such a blunt and bold way made the poor dhampyr turn as pale as a vampire like him could possibly be, even more when she asked his help in that matter.

How could that be possible? After all, manliness wasn't in his portfolio for the longest time, and even with all the lessons shared with his dear senpai about the manly spirit and seeing him achieve even highest grounds on such in a skyrocketing manner, there was a long way to go before he could label himself anything beyond 'that crossdressing cute dumbyr' for what's worth. He did want to help his dear classmate and fellow peerage member, but couldn't bring himself to accept her invitation, all thanks to his damned low self-image. Not to mention, he was a virgin still, so any information, as little as he could have, was from books and other sources, not personal experience. He offered the help of manlier acquaintances such as maybe Sairaorg-san, one of Ravel-chan's brothers or even the head of the Gremory clan, Zeoticus, since they without a doubt would have more experience than the crossdressing dumb vampire kin that was himself, isolated from anyone outside his beloved orange-scented box, but Koneko shook her head negatively for them. And when he asked why, her only answer was:

"Because I trust you, Gaspard-kun."

…

Right in his heart. Her words of help and comradery reached right on his heart, making him feel a mix of emotions regarding the subject. On one side, the weight of her trust and words pushed almost a ton onto his back, more than his slender, feminine lyric legs could possibly muster to handle. To be trusted by someone like this, her eyes shinning the hope and confidence all on his shoulders, were almost too much for him to handle, and just like before, a reason to jump on his box and never leave it again. However, on the other hand… This is all he needed. Yes, just like Issei-senpai, Koneko's words were all that he needed to have that extra push forward. Like senpai would say, a man's words are his stamp of trust, and if a woman asks for help, you could never let her down! Your manly pride was at stake for that! He juggled between those two worlds, steam almost coming out of his mouth as a result, but in the end, his resolve was stronger than his fear, self-concious or doubt, and gathering all the air he could save inside his lungs, he pushed himself forward and said it, without a single moment so that his weaker part could turn back:

"I-If so… Then I'll do it for you, Koneko-chan!"

"Thank you, Gaspard-kun. Now then…"

And then, silence, nothing else was heard inside the Occult Research club room. The reason?

Koneko-chan went ahead and placed a kiss on Gaspard lips.

Suddenly, all the resolve, doubt or even reason on Gaspard's mind disappear, or rather, were erased as Koneko's even bolder actions threw his mind into overdrive. What?! WHAT?! Why would she do that, wasn't she in love with Issei-senpai?! Was this the kind of help she wants from him?! Why couldn't he move from that at all?! All those questions, and no time to react or answer them at all. He tried to fight and get rid of her sudden show of affection, but she was faster, pulling closer to a deeper, wetter kiss and immobilizing him while her soft, developing chest would touch his. His head was going into overdrive while she sucked every ounce of air and saliva from his mouth and press his petite, fragile body with her monstrous strength, as expected of a rook, all those sensations privatizing him from any reason or thought, as he forgot that his sacred gear would allow him to escape her trap as easy as pie.

In the end, without a single breath left and his mind shutting down by the sheer force and impact of her actions, Gaspard froze, and then shut down, her body now butter into her embrace, only gasps and twitches of pleasure and pain onto her body.

Little did he know, that was only the start…

…

Returning to reason and finally recollecting his memories of such event, Gaspard shivered with the cold air blowing on his naked body and started to feel hot with the realization of such. He tried to escape his current position, laid on a soft place with only a towel and a cloth to cover himself, but then realized that his hands were also literally bounded above his head, another piece of fabric immobilizing his movements by tying his wrists on a solid hook, not only halting his movements but also leaving him exposed and held in a single place, his body facing the skies above. What was going on now? Was this Koneko-chan's doing? But why would she go in such length on this? Doubts, regrets and nervousness building up, not to mention the sheer shame he was feeling for being exposed this way, Gaspard started to sob, in fear, in shame, in embarrassment, only his small pride holding back the tears and the cries. However, he stopped when he heard the sound of a door opening…

"Gaspard-kun, are you awake?"

"K-Koneko-chan…?" He let out a wimp of fear and a sob, hearing Koneko's whispering voice, a voice he could clear hear even though he imagined the distance between the door and his current location would be pretty far. Since no other voice came, he assumed she was alone, he couldn't tell, his vision was only darkness. Even so, he did the best he could do to push his head upwards to then face the darkness where he could hear her. "W-What are doing, Koneko-chan? W-Why can't I move my arms? Why are you doing this to me~?"

"But Gaspard-kun, you said you would help me." Her voice came as a little hurt even with her usual stoic and monotone tone, and for that he gasped his whimpers and sobs back. He pouted in pure doubt and fear, uncertain of what to do in that situation. He doesn't know where he is, or why that is happening, but he did say he would help her, making a single cold sweat of regret run down his forehead. What now? Now that she has his words on her affair, what will she do to him? Soft steps were heard inside that unknown room, making him assume that she was barefoot, reaching for him, making his heart beat like crazy and his breath start to loose tempo, until they stopped when the came dangerously close, and something sat right next to him, making his body jump a little due to the balance on their landing. The dhampyr then started to hyperventilate as he could feel a presence coming right next to him, picking him now by the cheeks and gently turn his head to a direction. "You said you would help me, Gaspard-kun. And a man wouldn't turn on his words, would him?"

"B-B-But… Even so…" He let out a whine of fear as she would let go of his face. Suddenly, he felt another weight land right next to him, and while he was still facing darkness, he heard the sound of something glassy, something like a pot of glass, slowly being opened rotationally until he heard a loud *POP!*, and then the sound of something musky, followed by a minty, suave aroma filling his nostrils.

"Don't worry Gaspard-kun, I won't hurt you. You'll help me…" She declares, and then a cold, slender and sticky hand gently landed on his stomach, sending a powerful electric show throught out his entire being, making his shiver. "You will help me… Make you feel good."

"H-Hiii~…!" The suddenness of her action, the cold and slender feeling on top of his stomach and the feeling of something gooey, sticky and smelly spreading all over him made all of his senses go overdrive, and he reacted with a quick moan while he body would twitch a little, a dull pain running across him. Not only that, Koneko didn't stop there, she would spread that mint-scented thing, he assume it was a lotion of some sorts, all over his body, starting by his stomach, then navel, right under his chest, his sides and then his hips. For some reason, his body started to feel hot, just like the air escaping his move with each breath. "K-Koneko-chan… H-Haaah~… D-Don't, p-please…"

"It feels good? Good. Good to know." Toujou Koneko, on the other hand, tried to apply the lotion she 'borrowed' from the Hyoudou indoor hot springs as gently as possibly could, seeing Gaspard react with every inch of his body being covered in slime. Personally, she wasn't a big fan of that, her hands would always get sticky with that stuff, but experimenting on Gaspard, seeing him react like that, maybe it wasn't all bad, it was even a little cute, seeing him all exposed and helpless like that, she wonders if he's starting to get aroused. He was now shivering, teembling, his breath losing rhyme as she started to go lower and lower. What gives now? "Gaspard-kun, are you cold? You're trembling."

"K-Koneko-chan, n-not there… Please, n-not there~…" His pleas came out as moans, as even in the dark Gaspard could feel her hands and the lotion reaching a dangerous zone, his most sensitive part, which would started to react to that massage and the cold air blowing on him. Fortunately, she jumped from his hips to now his thighs, slender, pale, feminine thighs, giving him a false hope of relief, but as soon as she started, her massage ascended to his inner thighs, sending down pulses of a pleasurable discomfort on him, that would start to gather on his groin. "A-Ah~… K-Koneko-chan, s-stop~…! D-Don't, please~…"

"Does it hurt, Gaspard-kun?" She asks, and all he could say was another sob of shame, regret and fear. Little did he know, Koneko could already see his body's reaction to her massage, the growing volume under the towel on his lap making her sigh in amazement, fortunately passed unnoticed by the dhampyr. She picks another handful of lotion then resumed her service on his thighs, specially his inner ones, making now his volume grow full erect. Maybe it was also her nekomata instincts heading to mating, but just by seeing him so hopelessly twitching yet with such an erection started to make her own body grows hot. She shakes her head in order to get rid of those lustful thoughts, after all adultery was forbidden, and instead focused on her massage.

Alright, time for the first experiment…

"…"

"Haaah~… Haaah~… Eh? K-Koneko-chan…?" Gaspard gasped in surprise when out of the sudden her hands were no longer in contact with his skin, moreover, the weight besides him was gone out of the sudden, as if she just stood up from the place, leaving only him on the soft surface. A sigh of relief, yet pain, escapes his lips since he started to think he would go insane with her intimate massage, but then, he felt another weight fall close to him, too close, dangerously so, but before he could react, he let out a mute moan as something in the dark pinched one of his nipples. "H-H-Hiiii-…!"

*BITE!*

"~~~…!" And his whole body twitched as a dull pain spread all over his being when he could feel something now nibbling his defenseless ear. Another mute moan of both pleasure and pain escaping his mouth, another shiver and electric circuit running all over his body as he toes would clentch, his arms would stretch and the pump on his lap would grow unbearable. However, it didn't stop there: His soft, sensitive ear was now being assaulted by hard yet gentle bites and one of his nipples felt victim of incessant pinches, sending even more and more imaginary volts across his body and soul. "H-Hyiiiiiih~… H-Hyiiiiih… H-Hah-Hah~…!"

"So, does it feel good now? Gaspard-kun? I'm pinching your nipples and biting your ear, does that feel good?" Koneko asks, the blows on his defenseless ear only making matters worse as he started to grow as red as buchou's hair and his nipples started to swallow. All of his reactions and responses to her massage and teasing were too much for that poor towel to handle for too long, and then after another kick and twitch, Gaspard's nether regions were now exposed for the world to see, his manly rod twitching and pumping like crazy as transparent juices would drip from the tip. In the end, his body couldn't handle all the shocks, as he ceased his struggles and could only now lie on the soft bed, only gasping for release and twitch as a dull, elating pain would run his body, the only part of his body that was still standing tall and held was his erection, which wouldn't stop leaking pre-cum. By the stains on the fold on his eyes, Koneko could see that he was crying now.

"K-Koneko-chan~… Please~, no more… No more~…" He sobs, conscious of the exposed part of his body being fully erect, only imagining the type of reaction she was having now that she was without a doubt looking at his member. Regardless of anything of her, the shame and embarrassment was enough for him to want to be swallow by the earth beneath and never come back to the surface. Yet, deep inside, there was something else he wanted to do, all regarding that specific part he thought he was ashamed for the moment. Beyond the pain, being the shame, he wanted… Release. His whole body was numb, except for… That part, that part, that was bumping like never before, and by every blow of cold wind, it would make his mind go near-insane. He didn't know what he wants to do now, he just wants… Release. Fortunately, that was also what Koneko wanted. A second, two seconds of silence. "K-Koneko-chan…?"

"Gaspard-kun…"

"K-Koneko-cha-HIIIIIIIH~…!" And that same moment of near insanity and hell restarted, only this time bolder and more intense as he could feel now that same bites on his ear focusing on the pink dots on his chest. He moaned, he whimpered, he gasped, but it wouldn't stop the assault for nothing, his exposed, red, sensitive nipples being bitten on one side and pinched on the other. His erection also reacted, gaining even more force than before and yearning for a touch, any form of touch, growing so swollen that it started to hurt.

"Gaspard-kun, can a boy reach orgasm without his penis being touched? I want to know." He could hear Koneko ask between bites and sucks on his chest, her cold hands now reaching her hands to caress the back of his ears, then to his collarbone and then back to his chest, where now both his nipples were pinched until he started to think she wanted to tear them off. There was no response, only moans and cries, growing louder and more hopeless now that he could feel her on top of him, forcing him to turn his head to a side so that she could assault his ear with her mouth, her slippy, warm tongue caressing the interior of the former and blowing hot breaths on his sensitive skin. "I want to know, Gaspard-kun. Help me, Gaspard-kun."

That was the last string holding his sanity back now. His nipples, his ears, his stomach, his skin, the constant assault of his entire being was too much for poor Gaspard to handle, all the stimuli little by little peeling down his mind and spirit as Koneko would mercilessly tease his most sensitive parts except the one he wanted the most.

The tortuous, cruel hell his body was subjected to tossed him into madness as he could feel something growing on his most sensitive, important area, first as a simple itch on his groin, then building and building until as humanly(?) possible, to then an unbearable mix of pain and pleasure, twitching, pulsating and crying in desperation for release. Even so, Koneko was more focused on his other parts, teasing him as much as possible and only making things worse for him. In such miserable, pitiful state, Gaspard could only cry and whimper for help, unable to do anything but to feel the orgasm coming, balancing on the fine line between heaven and hell, only for even the slightest blow of winds make him cry in despair and elation, but no end of such torture.

Finally losing himself, Gaspard was reduced to the likes of a defenseless small animal in front of a carnivorous beast, crying and kicking in pure horror and shock, unable to do anything else but to wait... And wait... And wait... And wait...

And wait...

And wait...

And wait...

And wait...

...

...

...

...

…

"…!" And it finally came. From the tortuous hell of bites, pinches, blows and teases, the defenseless dhampyr found the sweet, heavenly release building up inside his rod, soundlessly howling to the skies above in bliss and madness as he could feel the hot, thick, mucuous semen gush out of the hole on his tip, his member being so swollen and erect he could feel every bump and burst through out the whole way. After the first burst, he couldn't stop, the white liquid being expelled with such force he felt a mix of pain and pleasure in his groin, and by every one of it, a bit of his own sanity would go out with it. Koneko, watching the whole ordeal, couldn't help but to grow surprised and scared, his thing couldn't stop cumming, it looked more like a geyser, and it would leave stains all over the sheets, bed, and even a little on her kimono. That wasn't natural at all? Would Gaspard survive all of that?

In the end, after a few seconds of incessant coming, Gaspard slowed down until there was nothing left, only white goo all over his lap and stains on the sheets as his body gave up and he fell limp on the soft bed, with the thoughts that was all over. Koneko feared for the worst, but fortunately, he started to breathe normally, a little more composed that last time. Surely that was quite a load, but while his body was tired and broken, her erection wasn't gone, at all.

Koneko looked at his member, covered in cum and lotion, but snapped back to reality shaking her head to get rid of any other impure thought. However, her nekomata instincts started to kick. How not to? The whole place was now filled with the smell of manly seed, spreading even all over her and her kimono, and just by feeling it, she could feel something twitching down there as well. Her mind tried to escape the carnal temptation, it wasn't right for him, she already did too much on him, and she could feel he was on the brink of a collapse, but it was too late, her hands were already reaching for the poor Gaspard, whose breath was still discomposed, hopeful for an ending that was yet yanked away from him.

Her last thoughts, before succumbing to her animal nature, was a tearful "I'm Sorry…"

"G-Gaspard-kun…"

"K-Koneko-cha-… Ugh…" Again the dhampir was forced to suppress another cry of agony as he felt a cold, slippery and tiny hand now massaging his fleshy bits, from the base on his jewels all the way to the tip of his exposed hand being rubbed by a soft palm, going up and down in a slow caress on his most intimate parts. He just came a few moments ago, so he was pretty sensitive there, and for every movement, his parts would twitch and pulsate in a discomforting way, in response with him gasping on each turn. "Haw~… Haw~… Haw~…"

"So this is a man's penis… It's hot… And soft… And hard…" Koneko didn't notice but a small string of drool fell off her mouth seeing Gaspard's manly bits. It was hot, hard and thanks to the lotion and seed, slippery and sticky, exhaling a strong smell, something like fish perhaps? She notices how his 'helper' would react to her caressing, and seeing him whimper in pleasure despite the hot strong orgasm from moments ago, she assumed he was enjoying it nonetheless. Feeling confident, Koneko now grabs his cock with her whole palm, gripping it tightly with her small hand and to then start stroking it, receiving another loud response from her blond partner. "I heard… Boys masturbate like this… I wonder if they like it when a girls does it. Ei, ei, ei…"

"S-Stop, K-K-Koneko-chan~…! Aw~, aw~…" Gaspard plead for release, but all died in deaf ears and moans with Koneko's second coir. His cum and the lotion worked wonders as lubes, as his rod would so easily slip through her surprisingly soft hand, the thermal shock between his hot flesh and her cold skin making his whole being tremble in a sweet dull pain. Not just stroking, the little kitty was now gripping, massaging, squeezing his little friend with no time to rest, Gaspard already reaching another climax as she first concentrated all her efforts on the head, massaging the small fissure on the tip with her index finger while the rest would both hold him on place and stroke the rest on it. He again grips his cloth shackles for another impeding orgasm, biting his lower lips to contain his screams but failing to do so, letting them out with full force now. "A-Ahh~! Koneko-chan, stop~…! I-It's coming~! It's cooooooming~…!"

"Ei, ei, ei, ei…" Regardless of his warnings, she continues to stroke him hard and rhythmically until his limit, as a final moan of bliss filled the empty room and announced another burst of seed coming from him. Koneko gasped seeing another violent climax coming from him, being as strong as the last one, not only that, she could feel on her palm the semen going all the way from the base to the tip where it would be shoot out from it, every pulsating grasp covering her more and more with the salty nectar, filling her nostrils and kicking her instincts into overdrive. So much conflicting feelings and sensations, Gaspard arched his back up in pure ecstasy, as he could feel his very essence being poured away until he clashed onto the bed, tired and breathless, gasping for air and completely spent. No more, he kept saying on his head, no more or I'll die. Koneko, meanwhile on the world of light, removed her hand from Gaspard's member, sticky strings of semen following it and then falling on his stomach, and observed with an even childish fascination the pure baby-making goo that came from the dhampir's cock. It was thick, white, sticky and kinda gross, but despite such, the smell, that strong, concentrated hot male scent emanating from it, for some reason, was drawing Koneko to it, as if her instincts were saying to approach it, and so she did. "Semen, is this semen? It's kinda gross, but I… I don't dislike it."

She says this, but in reality, she was fascinated by the sample of sperm on her hands. She approached it even more on her face to take a sniff out of it, and the moment the scent reached for her nostrils, a shiver ran down her spine, worst, it reached her female parts and in response they started to feel funny again. Sure, the nekomata wouldn't admit that was enough to draw her, but nonetheless, she forcibly closed her mouth and twitched a little, letting out a whimper of an unknown feeling, her cheeks starting to burn a little red. That smell, such strong male scent, coming from the crossdressing dumbpir no less, it doesn't make sense at all. Could it be? She takes another sniff, and again her body reacts to it, more intensively this time, and in another spur of the moment, the cat girl went ahead to take a small sample into her mouth…

"…!" Too strong, too fast. Just by that simple lick, Koneko's petite developing body lost all control over its nerves and she could feel it tremble in all its entirety, while her face would contort into a frown of delight and her insides would soak her panties entirely, tainting the bed they were in even more with her own juices. After that, she couldn't control herself anymore, licking and biting the entirety of the cum left on her assaulting hand. It smells bad, the taste is bitter and gross, and the thickness makes it hard to lick and swallow, but she couldn't stop, the blissful sensation was enough payoff for that shameful, embarrassing display of animalistic calling. So distracted by the shocks, Koneko didn't even notice there was no more semen left on her hand, instead delighting herself with the sensation of her fingers smearing saliva all over her mouth and reaching her throat in a nauseous depth. She swallows the last drops of seed inside her mouth, and hugs her own body with the last currents of love around her, shaking to the cold air of the room and the hotness of her own skin. Now poisoned with the strong aroma in the air, Koneko came to one final conclusion: It wasn't enough. Her eyes turned to the dripping nectar coming from the tip of Gaspard's rod, and another volt of alertness ran through her.

That thing, that sweet seed, that strong smell and pheromone in the air… She wanted to DEVOUR him.

Gaspard restarted to whimper with the rod breath hitting his most sensitive parts, followed by a lick from the base all the way to the tip, taking another mouth off his cum and making Koneko get more aggressive. The poor boy could only gasp and moan again, feeling the circulation on his wrists be cut with all the kicking and pleading, with no response from his partner except another sea of sensations. Koneko's hot, slippery, soft tongue was the first to lick all the remains of the white goo all over his crotch, leaving no areas dirty from her reach, to his scalding jewels, to his shaft, all the way to the top and now sucking the pre-cum that would sprout from it.

She kissed the top and sucked from it, the pain making again the dhampir scream and lose his senses on thumbs and toes, as if she was trying to suck semen directly from that part, like one would suck a straw. Fortunately, Gaspard heard a *POP!* sound and she stopped with her little 'milking', only to introduce him to a new sensation: albeit blindfolded, he could feel his organ being covered by something, something hot, meltingly so, moist and breezy, making him let out mute gasps as it would cover him more and more, until his tip was touching something, and his cock was so tightly gripped, even the pulsating bulge in it hurts a lot. It feels good, it feels frightening, Gaspard had no words for it, only gasps and breaths for another shock all around him, and even more now that it started to move. First, his thing slowly was being uncovered by the moist and warm cavity, giving him a glimpse of relief and hope, but before he could be finally completely free, his organ was again violently shoved inside that place, the sudden sensation being too much for him and making him let out a trembling 'uwaah~'. And then another session of torture started. Gaspard felt himself being slowly devoured by the thing, his rod so easily slipping in and out, in and out, touching something with his tip and all of his shaft being caressed by something he couldn't see, leaving him again in the purgatory of pleasure and horror, only the sensations being his only escape from it.

She doesn't dislike it. She doesn't dislike it at all. The nekomata was a little hesitant, but her animal calling end up being too much, and in the end, she couldn't control her instincts anymore, making her shove Gaspard's cock down her mouth, until she could feel him reach her throat. What was that? The hot member inside her oral cavity, the smell and flavour overflowing inside it, and the nauseating yet strangely arousing depth his member would reach her, to the point of tears and a bit of bile, she wet herself a little, drops of cum, tears and bile falling all over the bed as she would go back and forth on his meat stick, indecent noises would echo from her mouth from each thrust and shove, she felt herself hypnotized by it, deaf to Gaspard pleas for help, going so far in even gobble his jewels altogether so she could immerse herself even more into that paradise. Being deaf to his voice, Koneko didn't hear when he calls for his climax, but honestly, she didn't mind: inside her mouth, Gaspard exploded with another burst of baby milk, and koneko could only stop and choke on his rod and semen inside her. Her entire body froze, feeling his seed going all the way from his sack, throughout his rod, then explode on her throat, her already wet cavity flooding in saliva, bile and cum as she would take every drop of it, no matter how painful or how breathless she would be.

In the end, with a last choking gasp, Gaspard let out one final blow, and Koneko, still a statue while her own orgasm couldn't stop, removed him from herself, and let out a gasp of pure delight and ecstasy, unfortunatelty letting out a white drool fall off her mouth, falling on the cleavage of her kimono and running from the corner of her mouth, down her chin, all over her chest and stomach until her bellybutton. Her mind was a mess, all filled with wet ideas and sexual desires, and the fact that the dhampir was still conscious, breathing, pleading for her making things either better or worse. A bit of her remaining reason tried to fight, but it was too late, it was just brushed aside, and only one thing remained in her…

… She wanted to **fuck**.

 _So bad_.

"G-Gaspard-kun…" She calls for him, but he doesn't respond, only moans and gasps coming from him. Gaspard could only do that, after all, his mind on the brink of collapse from all of this, the lack of sight making things more intense. His hands were numb, his throat a bit rough with all of the screams and discomposed breaths, but still a bit conscious. Hearing her call for him, the dhumpir jumped on his place, frenetically trying to find the source of such. Finally, Koneko laid herself on top of him, her nether slightly touching his slightly erect penis and making him shiver again, and reached for his fold, fianlky freeing his eyes from the darkness. Before he could get used to the sudden light however, the nekomata girl made him turned to her, and so they shared a tearful, desperate, trembling stare. Koneko was also on her limit. "G-Gaspard-kun~… Please, h-help me…"

"K-Koneko-chan…" Gaspard was confused, tired, afraid, and seeing Koneko also on the verge of tears, with such a defeated and tired expression on her face, he couldn't help but to feel her misery as well. Koneko holds him by the cheeks and pushes herself closer to him, until he could feel her hot, decomposed breath next to her own. "I-I'm helping, Koneko-chan. B-But what should I d-…?!"

Silence yet again. Gaspard's lips were sealed with Koneko's own, and they shared a deep, hot, breathless kiss. Another electric shock, for both of them, Gaspard again losing to his senses, Koneko's mind kicking into overdrive. Even so, unlike he was expecting, that kiss was… Warm, really warm, approaching. There was no savagery in it, instead, he felt himself fall into a calm, sickly sweet dream, his heart little by little falling on a normal rate as Koneko would untie his wrists from the bed and free him from any other shackles but his own, but in the end, Gaspard couldn't move after all. He won't move at all…

He had completely fallen for her enchants…

It didn't take long for both to start copulate. The hell with the sexual training, thought Koneko stripping herself of her kimono and panties, she wanted something, anything, to fill her with delight and pleasures, and Gaspard was the one she chose. Sitting on his lap as he would haplessly be again subjected to a deep, muting kiss, Koneko would slam her crotch again his own in order for his cock to reach the deepest parts of her womb, poking the entrance and making her reach cloud nine with each one. Gaspard, also lost between his own instincts as a male and the fear of what would come, was moaning and gasping in between kisses, being held in place by Koneko's strong arms all over his fragile face, making him face and kiss her deeply. Indecent wet noises would echo inside the room with each clash between their link of flesh, and tears, sweat and cum would be switched between the two second-years.

"AAAAaaah~…! Koneko-chan~! I'm coming! I'm coming~!" Gaspard's warns sounded more like pleas, his tiny hands and feet twitching into Koneko's grasps as the build up inside his rod soon became unbearable, all he wanted was release, not being able to withstand the wet, warm, tight feeling of Koneko's insides, that seemed to want to milk him dry. She disconnected both their tongues and mouth from their kiss, and so pushed herself backwards so she could sit on his lap again, back arched and hands supporting herself on his thighs, letting all of her front exposed from him to see.

"Hah~… Haaah~… Gaspard~… -Kuuuun~…" She moans loudly, feeling her own climax coming. With one final moan, Gaspard finally released all that was instore inside himself inside Koneko's womb, and in response to the sudden feeling within herself, the kitty let herself go as well, tightening her insides around his cock in a way to make him come even more. For that, the dhampir lad couldn't help but to scream, letting out a painful whimper as the assault on his now sensitive rod didn't seem to stop, and all the stimulus, beforehand and now, were making each shot just as agonizing as never. Koneko, on the other hand, bit her lower lips as her most intimate, sacred parts were being showered in cum, each burst inside her most sensitive area making her whimper in delight, feeling her head with clouds and sending shivers down her whole body, but she wouldn't say a word. In the end, despite being his already fourth orgasm, Gaspard's load was still too much for her, filling her to the brink with his baby milk, and when it was finally over, some of his own sperm came out from her lower lips, too much even for herself. The room was filled with the scent of cum, sweat and tears, her hormones were on the skin-level, and all the seed flling her and the room was leaving both of them lightheaded. But even so… "More… Gaspard-kun… I want more…"

"E-Eh…!" Even with the dull pain all over his body, Gaspard had still the strength to react to her absurd request. He made a face of pure disbelief, in total contrast with her cloudy, dreamy expression from her dull eyes, and tried to talk about now that she seeme tamer, his conscious slowly crawling back into his skull. With all of that, if he comes again, he'll mostly certainly die~! "K-Koneko-chan, p-please, no more! If I come more times, I'll… I'll..! Hiiiiih~…!"

"Please, more~…" She moaned, and when Gaspard tried to convince her otherwise, he felt a sharp pain and a current of pleasure come from his lower parts, more specifically, his jewels, grabbed in a sudden grasp. Due to her positon on top of his lap, Koneko reached her slender and petite legs all on his own, and used her toes to start massaging his balls, feeling them pulsating between the fingers of her feet, their hotness contrasting with her cold feet. Such stimulus, he got hard again in not time, and as such, their activities continued. "Haaah~… Good, so good~…"

"K-koneko-chan…"

How many hours have passed? Both lost time as they would share sensations and feelings with each other, Koneko holding the leash all the way, in that silent room in the middle of nowhere. Since he couldn't escape, Gaspard decided to let himself go just like her, and drown in pleasure and pain as his whole body would be embraced and violated by the hungry nekomata, as she wanted to devour him whole. The minutes of pure agony, his whole member inside her, grinding her insides as her sweat-glittering body would rub onto his sensitive chest and skin, and her hungry mouth would rob him of air and saliva, and then the femtoseconds of paradise with release, tainting her insides, her thighs, her hand, mouth, back, butt in white. Like a predator on a hapless creature, she held him on dear life, the sheer amount of pleasure making her discount it on the poor dhumpir, biting his neck and nipples, scratching his back and arms, and hold him tight with each passing orgasm, blood also now tinting the white sheets among sweat, bile, tears and cum…

For a problem, a new trick: When Gaspard thought he couldn't get hard anymore, Koneko would turn her attention at his jewels, slowly sucking on them with kisses until he was ready to go, his screams muffled with her own intimate parts dripping on cum as both in a 69, this time the cat lass reaching a finger into his butthole, massaging his most pleasurable place, stimulating his prostate from inside, getting him hard and coming in no time, the combination of oral and intimate massage being too much for him. All those naughty books Kuroka gave her and senpai's dirty magazines came in handy, as she would pleasure herself and the boy under her for the longest time. Once he came again, her cheeks touching his rod as she concentrated on his balls and ass, they resumed their normal love-making, or should we call it mating?

Nothing but moans and gasps now, the two seemed to merge with each other in their desperate search for release, one way or another. Gaspard, who couldn't keep his sanity for more than a few seconds before his mind was filled with shock and pain with each orgasm, cried under Koneko's grasps, but no for the reason one would think. Sure, he was tired, in pain, despaired and on the brink of a collapse, but among all the pain, the shocks between their two bodies, the shame and embarrassment and the climaxes, he felt something else, something among the line between pain and bliss: Love. The most selfish, scalding, possessive form of love between him and Koneko. He felt himself loved for the first time in a long time, even if was just a mix of lust and passion, but a form of love nonetheless, enough to make him cry a little. As for Koneko, she didn't want to let go of him for whatever reason. Such connection, such moments of passion and unparalleled ecstasy, Koneko she also grasped at the idea that she couldn't be more connected to someone as of now, and she wouldn't ever be alone again.

In the end, the strings between reality and fantasy was starting to blur, Koneko and Gaspard were so entangled into each other, it was near impossible to say where one beings and the other ends. Lost in their own selfishness and selflessness, they couldn't help but to grasp each other tightly, and even if there was nothing more to share, or that one fell during their last moments of ecstasy, it didn't matter, there was something quite peaceful in those moments, and being either reality or a dream, the memory of such was burnt into their minds, a memory their would carry for the rest of their lives…

…

…

"Ugh…" Morning? Yes, morning. Gaspard, putting himself sit on the soft bed of his current location, could only yawn a little when he felt the sunlight suddenly invading his line of sight. His eyes were still a little blurred, but once he got used to the sudden brightness, he noticed two things: He actually was in one of the rooms of the old building, the headquarters of the Occult Research Club, and he was buck naked! He gasped like a little girl, picking up the nearest sheet to cover his shames, only to wince in pain, feeling a certain discomfort on his groin. "O-Owowow~… W-What…?"

"Gaspard-kun…" Again reaction in a less-than-manly fashion, Gaspard turned around to see the source of that voice, again blushing when he saw the sight of a blushing Koneko covering herself with a loose kimono. What the…? Suddenly, memories from the night before started to flood his mind, all the indecent acts and words, all the sluttery that happened between the two, the complete lack of control and, worst, apparently Gaspard lost his virginity even before his beloved upperclassman and idol Issei! All those untamed emotions made the dhampir lad red as a tomato, hiding his face behind the blankets and ready to jump on the nearest box and get lost in a Schrodinger trap. Before he could do so, however, Koneko-chan touched his shoulder, and after another unmanly jump, she had enough patience to wait for him to calm down. They shared stares, and she lowered her head apologetically. "I'm… Sorry."

"Eh…?" Those words made him stop.

"…" However, she was still looking down without his reactions. A moment of silence between the two, and the another, and she sighs, breath in and out, regaining the courage to face him yet again. She then lifts her head to look and him, and again sighs. "I'm… Sorry, Gaspard-kun. Yesterday, I lost all control and… I did things I wouldn't have with you."

"…" The dhampir scratched his cheek, still red as a tomato, but willing to listen to her. Keep in mind, he didn't mind her apology, but looking at her now, she seemed to be a bit bothered with all the things that happened last night, and while he can say it wasn't a very… Pleasing experience, she looks regretful and conflicted, which was enough for someone like him. Even so, she sighs yet again, turning away from his stare.

"Sorry, Gaspard-kun." She pouted. "I'm… I'm the worst."

"Koneko-chan…" He reacts to her words, and suddenly a hand reaches for her own. They touch, and out of impulse, she looks back at him, and they lock eyes. Silence, he could see the regret and guilt in her eyes, but when she tried to turn away, he gripped her hand a bit more, making her turn around again. He wanted to say that it was not that, that he was happy to be chosen to be her helper and it wasn't her fault, at least not completely, but nothing came out, only a dumb and dragged 'uuh~…', which honestly, was the best he could muster. Hey, he probably used all of his manliness stock for at least a month in the past helps, he couldn't help it! Even so, he takes a deep breath, and grips her hand even tighter. "Koneko-chan…"

"Gaspard-kun…" She murmurs, still uncertain about their current situation. She did say it, it was all her fault for messing with him and toying with her nekomata instincts, worst of all, dragging him into this, not to mention, losing her own virginity to anyone but Issei. She shakes her head to get rid of those thoughts because she was being selfish again, and only Gaspard was the victim here, all things considered.

Holding hands, complete silence, one waited for another to start saying something, but nothing came out, Gaspard still feeling a mix of emotions for being this close to her, and Koneko waiting for any form of punishment that could come from him, yet nothing. Nothing came. They turned to each other, then back to their hands, back to each other, and slowly started to come closer to one another. Gaspard didn't know, neither did Koneko, but the moment they touched foreheads, there was a moment, and among the blushing, they smiled to each other, serenely. A deep breath, and then a small laugh, another moment of lull shared among the two peerage mates, as they would hold hands and share each other's company. Koneko was still feeling ashamed about last night's occurrence, and Gaspard was still a bit sore and at loss of words, but for now, at least, there was a moment of peace.

And that was all they needed…

"Ah, I forgot." Koneko snapped out of her small reverie to reach for the nearest drawer and search for something, also snapping poor Gaspard from his little moment. When he came back to it, Koneko was again bowing deeply on her end and, on her hands, there was a small red flask with a liquid inside. "Uh… I'm sorry, Gaspard-kun. Here, for you."

"Eh…?" He made a face, but reached for the flask nonetheless, only to notice the symbol of the Phenex clan on it. Was that… A flask of Phenex tears? For him? He made a face in doubt a little, but then blushed, turning his burning face elsewhere. "U-Uh… Thank you, Koneko-chan but… I'm not… T-That hurt… In there… Hehehe…"

"…" Koneko turned back to him, also a bit confused, but when she discovered of what he was talking about, her eyes turned even sourer, and she turned her face away, a blush decorating her white cheeks, as she reached a finger for her back. Gaspard tilted his head in confusion as she says: "It's not… It's… About.. Those."

"Eh…?" Gaspard couldn't understand, but her motions were probably a signal. A cold breeze blew on his naked back, and then he turned around the same way Koneko was trying to sign…

Only to see his back filled with scratches, scars, bite marks and handprints all over it, not to mention the dried marks of blood everywhere and the bruise on his ankles and wrists, all due to bad circulation...

Oops.

"..."

"..."

"I'm… So sorry, Gaspard-kun…"

"Uh… N-No problem…"

"I'll… Use mittens, next time."

"O-Okay…"

…

…

"Wait, what?"

* * *

. **..**

 **... I thought it was cute.**

 **So yeah, I bit rushed on the end, but I hope I wrapped things up a bit better this time. Honestly? I'm trying new ways of lemons for my other stories, and I wanted to know what you guys thought of this sorta-femdom lemon so I can incorporate it elsewhere. It's good to be back nonehtless. So yeah, Greetings~, and hope for more in this new wonderful year.**


End file.
